Overwatch Files: Knock Out
by subterra59
Summary: Ever since Doomfist arrived, I thought up a character as a rival to his devastating punches. Meet Tekken Mochunouchi, codenamed Knock Out. OC and Paring Unknown. If enough reviews, I might start the story.


An Overwatch agent who rules with literal iron fists, Tekken Mochunouchi follows his grandfather's steps to enter the ring, but also to the world to make it better.

Tekken hybrids as an independent offensive and tank fighter, utilizing his fists to get in close before his opponents could react and knock them down with great fury and combos.

This gives him the codename, Knock Out, for his unyielding strength, speed, and grit to bring fists to a gunfight.

His art concept is based off from Maxter Gundam from G Gundam. Tekken has short shaggy black hair along with tan skin and brown eyes. He has a well middle muscular built as he registers as a feather weight class in boxing but can still deliver steel punching blows.

His armor is similar to Maxter Gundam, for instance. Upper body is equipped with thick light armor. His back equipped with lightweight jump pack for evasive and initiative assault, and his front body is equipped with front kevlar armor layered over his mission clothing. Knock Out's arms are equipped with flip on fighting gauntlets attached on the forearm. On the sides of his thighs are two magnum pistols to compensate for mid to long range. He has the large shoulder pauldrons to have detachable to make them as large thick gloves.

Bio: Before the Omnic Wars, his grandfather was Mochunouchi Ippo, world's greatest featherweight champion in Japan, however, his father did not take the role of boxing, which was a disappointment, but fair enough the world is changing so much. But during the Omnic Wars in his late teen years, he fought whatever he can grab and lived while protecting his mother, but could not save his father. In the end, when Overwatch was at his prime, he vowed to change the fate with his hands, by taking the mantle of his grandfather and became a boxer. But he evolved his way to be an agent of Overwatch.

His health total is 300, making him a tough agent to knock down.

Knock Out's Passive is Shield Grit: When his max health reaches 80 percent or below, he gains a shield to mitigate incoming damage for a short period of time or until it breaks, this has a long cooldown but when his attacks connect with opponents, the cooldown is reduced drastically.

Knock Out's primary attack is Left Jab: A powerful left jab and never tires, dealing 45 damage per second. He can deal critical damage upon the headshot and deals a concussive blow to stun them for a short period of time, but not twice for a longer period of time when hit twice. However, his secondary attack while follow up devastatingly for a serious combo.

Knock Out's Secondary Attack is Combo Punch: each jab is a stack of chain combos, each stack is more devastating than the first with a maximum of 3 until the fourth jab resets to 1 for missed opportunity or when not attacking resets the chain to 0 immediately. This ability does not activate unless it has one chain stack.

Stack 1: Right Jab: A one two combo that follows the primary left jab attack with powerful right jab.

Stack 2: Right Hook: A Wide range right hook that could knock people in close range back with a more powerful punch.

Stack 3: Right Uppercut: Unleashes a single uppercut to send his opponents flying in the air with devastating power.

Knock Out's first ability is Dash: This allows his thrusters to give him a short but very fast dash away or towards his opponents. This dash allows his first jab to deal additional damage so long as Knock Out is dashing, but it is a very short window of opportunity to do so.

Knock Out's second ability is Bob and Weave: He has two stacks which each have a cooldown. This gives him the ability to have a short period of time to dodge incoming projectiles, melee damage. However, splash damage such as grenades and rockets are unavoidable.

Knock Out has a secondary weapon and it is the dual pistols: His fighting gloves are retracted to pull out two pistols, giving him mid-long range gun fighting. However, his patience to reload is thin, after firing all rounds, he puts his guns back to his holsters. The holsters have their own function to reload his guns. Or he can put away his guns while still half clop or so to reload them. But this takes a long period of time, leaving him vulnerable. He is not accurate with his pistols, and not septable with the recoil so his range is good for mid range to long range

Knock Out's Ultimate is Fueled Fury: The shoulder pauldrons and chest armor detach themselves. The pauldrons attach themselves and reattach to his hands as additional punching power, and the restricted chest piece removed allows full freedom unleash more speed, flexibility, and power. Knock Out's power is increased drastically as well his movement speed, giving him full range of powerful close range combat. Not only that, his combo stack is increased to 4, and the fourth combo unleashes a devastating Smash Punch, which ignites the hydrogen to deliver an explosive area affect punch.

What do you think of my other Overwatch agent? Needs a nerf? Or a just inspirational?


End file.
